Conviction
by RaverLynn
Summary: Sequel to convicted. Rhiannun Mcmurphy has survived Arkham with her sanity intact but when the inmates of the secure ward hit the road she goes with them. Can she stay alive in Gotham's underground? More importantly, can she make it out? Crane/ScarecrowXOc
1. Freedom!

_**The First chapter of Conviction…How exiting! This story is dedicated to my deceased friend, Rhiannun, and to all of my readers (may you also be reviewers)**_

"Where are we going?" Rhiannun Mcmurphy said to Poison Ivy.

"We are going to my secret paradise: The only pure and clean place in Gotham. My underground lotus will take us there." Ivy's neon green eyes shone brightly in the darkness as the two traveled in the large flower being 'driven' by Ivy.

Rhiannun's eyes widened, "We're underground!?"

Ivy nodded, though she could not be seen by the other woman, "The police will be looking everywhere for us and this is the only way to travel undetected."

The rest of the ride was silent as Ivy concentrated on getting to her destination and Rhiannun tried not to fall asleep from the comforting rock of the lotus as it traveled beneath the surface of Gotham.

Very soon the flower shot out of the ground and bloomed to reveal the two red heads. Ivy led Rhiannun through some vines and a beautiful house came into view: It was made from living trees that Ivy had grown to create her home. Ivy ushered her into the house and the interior was even more lovely, with everything being in the beautiful hues of nature, "Almost everything in this house is alive…Isn't it wonderful."

Rhiannun looked around in amazement, "Wonderful is definitely not adequate enough to describe this place."

Ivy smiled fondly at her new companion and led her to a bedroom, "This will be your room. You and I are both tired so I shall leave you to get some rest. There should be a few extra clothes in the closet."

Rhiannun yawned, "Goodnight Ivy."

Ivy walked out the door, "Goodnight."

Rhiannun took of her Asylum uniform and gratefully tossed it in a corner of the room. She opened the door to the closet and found a large shirt that she slipped over her head. She crawled into the bed and closed her eyes: She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Late the next morning Rhiannun woke up with a smile on her face: Her bed was much more comfortable than her cot at Arkham and she had slept extremely well.

As soon as she woke up she made her bed and then checked out the other door that was in the room. She opened it and was pleased to find a bathroom there. She ran back into the room and grabbed some clothes before rushing back into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she had finished washing she got out, dried off, and put on a pair of black shorts and a blue and white striped top that hung off of her shoulders a bit.

As she stepped out of the bathroom the smell of pancakes hit her nose and she followed it to the Kitchen where Ivy was cooking…in nothing but a small red cardigan.

Rhiannun stood still for a moment, "Good morning?"

Ivy turned around and Rhiannun was relieved to see her lower have was covered by leaves. Ivy gave her a wide smile, indicated she had slept well, "Good morning Sweet Pea. Did you sleep well?"

Rhiannun nodded and sat down at the table, "Amazingly so, did you?"

Ivy nodded and moved the pancakes off the stove. She put them on the plates and then brought them to the table, "Do you want some butter or syrup?"

Rhiannun stared hungrily at the pancakes, "Syrup, please."

Ivy went over to the wall and the tree started to drip fresh syrup. She put it in a small container and brought it over to Rhiannun, "My trees make the best syrup."

Rhiannun eagerly put syrup on her pancakes and then hurriedly put a bite in her mouth and let out a moan, "It's so good."

This was the first time in eight months that she had eaten a meal she could taste and enjoy.

The two ate in blissful silence and when they were finished they cleared their plates.

Ivy then took Rhiannun on a tour of the house, which wasn't much because most of the house was full of house plants, and then took her out back to the greenhouse where her more deadly plants resided.

"Be careful and don't touch anything." Ivy warned.

Rhiannun nodded and proceeded to stick her hands in her pockets as Ivy showed her the plants.

After the tour the girls spent the rest of the day outside in the yard enjoying the fresh air. Rhiannun was slightly disappointed though because all the sunlight was filtered so as to keep the house hidden. She wished she could feel the sun beating down on her body.

When they had decided to come in they made their way to living room and flicked on the TV to watch the news. A few minutes past the weather the news story about the Arkham breakouts came on, "Last night five criminals escaped from Arkham: Joker, Poison Ivy, Two-face, Scarecrow, The Riddler, and lesser known inmate, Rhiannun Mcmurphy."

"Reports say that Jokers psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel donned the appearance of a jester and sprang Joker and others from their cells using a homemade bomb early this morning. This escapade resulted in the death of two asylum guards whose funerals will be held later this week."

"I also have attained an interview with Rhiannun Mcmurphy's attorney, Paul Arkham, who has agreed to speak with us about his client. Good evening Mr. Arkham."

The cameras zoomed out to show a very tired Mr. Paul: His clothes were in slight disarray and he looked very pale and upset, "Good evening Ms. Scott."

The reporter smiled at him, "You, Mr. Arkham, have claimed that your client, Rhiannun Mcmurphy, didn't escape but was taken with the other escapees. Is this statement true?"

Mr. Paul nodded, "Yes, Ms. Mcmurphy had an appeal date coming up and though she had her doubts, She would not have tried to run with a chance at true freedom so close."

The reporter looked at the camera and smiled, "Earlier this year, Ms. Mcmurphy was convicted on two counts of first degree murder. She was sentenced to life at Arkham and many believe she was in fact innocent, isn't that right Mr. Arkham."

Mr. Paul jumped slightly, "Uhm yes…I believe with all my heart that she is innocent and that the real killer is still out there."

"What are you going to do now that she is no longer in Arkham?"

Mr. Paul looked at the camera, "I am going to do my best to convince the authorities that Ms. Mcmurphy was kidnapped and then I will see if I can keep the appeal proceedings active and clear her name."

Ms. Scotts nodded, "That's very noble of you. Thank you for talking with us…Back to you Mark.

Ivy then flipped the channel to America's Funniest Home Video's while Rhiannun sat on the couch staring blankly at the screen. She felt very unsure about herself and for the first time she felt as though she didn't know who she was and she knew somewhere along the way she would have to decide. After awhile her thoughts turned the friends she had made in Arkham and she wondered how they were doing…more specifically, how Scarecrow and Dr. Crane were doing.


	2. The Diamond Veil

Rhiannun found herself to be terribly bored. She and Ivy had been keeping a low profile for about two weeks and she had not been in direct sunlight for a very long time: Tonight though was special.

"Councilman Joshua Ernig, last week put in a bill that would demolish a local park and turn it into a parking lot. He has two more days left to retract the bill before it goes before the council to vote on the matter. Tonight he is going to be at the Diamond Veil." Ivy stared at Rhiannun across the table.

"Diamond Veil?" Rhiannun inquired.

Ivy nodded, "It a fancy lounge for the wealthy socialites of Gotham to gather."

The younger woman nodded in understanding then paused, "Wait…why are you telling me this?"

Ivy smiled, "Because you and I are going to 'convince' him to retract the bill."

Rhiannun's eyes widened, "Me!"

Ivy nodded, "If that park was demolished hundreds of plants would die and many animals would lose their homes as well. We're not going to hurt him, Sweet Pea…We're just gonna rough him up a bit."

Rhiannun nodded warily, thinking, 'that's not _so_ bad.'

"Alright." She finally said.

Ivy let out a surprising squeal, "That means I get to doll you up! Let's go."

She then proceeded to grab her friend by the hand and dragged her up to her room. She sat Rhiannun on the bed and turned to her closet, "Now we need to find something for you to wear…I haven't been in my closet in ages."

This was true because Poison Ivy liked to be 'natural' most of the time and only wore her statement red cardigan around the house.

Rhiannun shifted on the bed, "Ivy I don't think you're things will fit me…You're a lot thinner than I am and you're also more…Uhm…well endowed."

Ivy turned to her, "Sweetie, have you even looked in a mirror since you got thrown in Arkham? You've lost some weight…at least enough that my things will fit you…and as for your breasts, three words…Push. Up. Bra."

Rhiannun blushed slightly as Ivy turned to rummage through her closet.

After a few minutes of browsing Ivy picked something and turned to Rhiannun, holding it up, "How about this?"

Rhiannun's mouth hung open, "That's…It's…Wow."

Rhiannun continued to gape at the dress: It was made of a black shimmer material that lightened and came transparent at the very bottom. It was strapless but it was modest enough that she wouldn't be worrying about her breasts all night. There was a slit that started an inch above the knee and then slowly lengthened the entire dress until it just slightly grazed the floor. It was simple and elegant.

Ivy smiled at rushed at Rhiannun, "Let's put it on you."

Moments later Rhiannun was fully dressed: It was a little tight but looking in the mirror she saw that it looked good. Then she turned and saw Ivy who said in a sing song voice, "Makeup time!"

Rhiannun backed away, "Ivy…calm down."

The older woman advanced on her, "You are gonna look so cute!"

Rhiannun closed her eyes with a sigh, "Do your worst."

Ivy just laughed, "I'm not _that_ bad."

Ivy luckily left Rhiannun's makeup rather simple: Just a simple smoky eye, Ruby red lips, and some mascara. Ivy didn't add blush because Rhiannun already had a nice blush on her face.

Ivy then rifled through her jewelry box and pulled out a diamond necklace, bracelet, and matching dangly earrings, "You can wear these…oh and where did I put those gloves?"

While Rhiannun put on the Jewelry, Ivy dug through a drawer and pulled out a pair of black silk gloves. Rhiannun put them on and they came up to her elbow (how many of you figured out I'm kind of describing the cover picture?).

Ivy then stepped back with a smile and looked at her work, "You're gorgeous."

Rhiannun blushed then pointed a finger at Ivy, "What are you going to do about clothes? And what about your skin? You'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Ivy gave her a secretive smile and closed her eyes: Slowly the leaves and vines started to retreat into her body leaving her with her green skin. Next the green started to retreat and now she looked normal…only half naked. Rhiannun looked away as Ivy turned to pick out her own dress.

When Ivy was finished she turned around and gestured to herself, "What do you think?"

Rhiannun turned and gasped, "You look amazing Ivy!"

Ivy smiled. She was wearing a dress similar to hers only it was a deep emerald green and had vine like designs wrapping around her figure. The dress was also a little shorter and the slit came up to her thigh.

The two women looked at themselves in the mirror. Ivy put her arms around Rhiannun's Shoulders, "We could be sisters."

They two did look similar: They both had pale skin and red hair. Ivy was a few inches taller than her and of course her eyes were neon green while Rhiannun's were a reddish brown.

"Ivy…" Rhiannun said.

Ivy released her and shook her finger, "I'm not Ivy tonight Sweet Pea. That would give me away immediately. Tonight I want you to call me Pam."

Rhiannun looked up at her, "Is that you're real name?"

Ivy nodded, "Pamela, actually. We should probably come up with an alias for you as well."

Rhiannun immediately spoke, "Catalina, my middle name."

Ivy grinned, "I like that."

The two women left the house and for the first time in forever, Rhiannun, through a cab window, saw the beautiful night sky of Gotham.

At the entrance of the Diamond Veil the two redheads stood before the bouncer. He raised an eyebrow at them and Ivy walked up to him, "Could you let us in. I'm Pamela Anderson (alias last name) and this is my sister Catalina…I'm Joshua Ernig's date this evening."

The bouncer huffed, "I'll call it up to see if he knows ya."

The man reached for his walkie-talkie but Ivy shot forward and kissed him on the cheek, "You don't need to do that."

The man nodded and let them in.

Rhiannun looked at Ivy, "What did you do to him."

Ivy looked over at her as the two entered the elevator to go to the top floor, "It's a weak poison that hypnotizes most men. He'll be under my control for the next several days."

Rhiannun nodded uncertainly as the elevator dinged, "Uhm…Well here we are. Ready Pam?"

Ivy gave her a smirk, "You know it Cat."

The grand door opened and the two soon lost each other in the crowd: Ivy looking for the councilman and Rhiannun looking for some refreshments.

While she was over at the refreshment table she noticed a vaguely familiar man across the room staring at her. She looked down once, out of embarrassment, and when she had looked back up he was gone. Moments later she heard a voice behind her, "Hello. I'm Bruce Wayne, May I ask you you're name?"

She turned around and recognized the man and she prayed to God he didn't recognize her too, "I'm Catalina Anderson. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne."

He gave her that familiar playboy grin as she let out a girlish giggle, "Would you like to dance with me Catalina?"

She giggled again and took his hand while her insides trembled with fear, "Please, call me Cat."

He grinned and led her out to the dance floor.

When a slow song started he pulled her extremely close as they started to sway back and forward. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "It's nice to see you again…Rhiannun."

She jumped and stiffened against him, "You remember."

He kept them moving and they were slowly moving towards the balcony, "nice to see you not in Arkham, hmm?"

She closed her eyes, "It's not what you think."

By that time, he had pulled her out on to the balcony and had shut the doors behind them, "Care to explain then? If not, I'll just go contact the police."

Rhiannun looked down, "I wouldn't blame you but, in a way, I didn't have a choice."

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Rhiannun started explaining. She didn't give all the details but enough to ensure him that, if she had been given the choice, she never would have left Arkham. Finally he asked, "But you killed Joseph."

Rhiannun Shook her head and folded her arms around her body, "No I didn't. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mrs. Black never liked me so this was just an easy scenario for her to manipulate."

"Are you saying she killed her own son?"

Rhiannun's eyes widened, "No! I'm just saying she let her hatred of me influence her feelings and money towards my case."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "She bribed the judge. Are you sure?"

Rhiannun gave him a sad smile, "If you don't believe me, you can ask Mr. Paul."

Bruce shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, "No…I believe you. I could tell you were a good person after Joseph introduced you to me."

Rhiannun smile turned kind, "I still can't believe you remembered me. There were so many people at that fundraiser."

"Well, you were engaged to a business partner of mine…" He gave her a wink, "And I never forget a pretty face."

Rhiannun blushed, "Thank you. So you won't turn me in?"

Bruce looked up at the sky, "No, not tonight."

He then noticed her shivering, "Let's get back before you freeze."

She nodded as he led her back inside. They danced one more time before Ivy came, "Cat! There you are. Darling, I was looking all over. I expected you to be stuck to the food table all night. Who would have though you would have actually agreed to dance with someone?"

Rhiannun blushed and played her part and whined out, "Pam, quit embarrassing me…I can dance whenever I want."

Ivy smirked, "Not right now. Mom just called and we have to go pick her up at the airport."

Rhiannun pretended to be shocked, "What! She wasn't supposed to get in till tomorrow."

Ivy shrugged, "She decided to come early. Now come on…We got to go."

Rhiannun let out a huge sigh and turned to Bruce, "Alright, and Thank you for the dances Bruce."

He raised his hand as a farewell as the two women hurried out of the hall. He pondered what he would do about the situation he was in with Rhiannun…well what Batman would do.


	3. Two Points of View

Bruce Wayne sat in front of his computer in the Batcave. His hand was on his chin as he stared thoughtfully at the screen, examining the case of Rhiannun Mcmurphy.

He was surprised at how little investigation had gone into her case. There was even evidence that proved that she hadn't done it: He stared at the mysterious finger print that belonged to neither the victims, the suspect, or anyone that was working at the pool that day. He was currently running it through his database on the computer to see if it matched any profiles he had.

He also had also found proof that her verdict had been influenced by a large sum given by a Mrs. Elizabeth Black. His hand tightened around the arm of his chair.

He heard Alfred enter the cave as he brought up footage from the Diamond Veil. He fast forward until he had Rhiannun and her 'sister' in the frame together, "What did the priest say Alfred?"

Alfred came to stand beside Bruce and joined him in looking at the screen, "Not much sir, all he could tell me was that Ms. Mcmurphy is innocent and that the inmates of Arkham took a special liking to her."

Bruce nodded, "People consumed by darkness always feel drawn to the light."

Alfred continued, "Indeed. I was also able to obtain information from her doctor. Dr. Roze said that Poison Ivy and Joker appeared to be the most attached to her."

Bruce's eyes widened in realization, "That's who she is!"

Alfred looked at the screen, "Ah, Yes. I didn't recognize her without the foliage."

"So Poison Ivy has her." He stated.

Alfred nodded, "What do you plan on doing sir?"

Bruce stood up and grabbed the results of the finger print scan…the results: No match.

He cursed slightly and thought of a plan, "Bruce Wayne will try to make sure Rhiannun's appeal goes well while Batman tries to bring Poison Ivy out in the open and make sure Rhiannun doesn't fall into any other villain's hands."

Alfred nodded as Bruce exited the cave and then went to follow him.

On the other side of Gotham, just outside the narrows, Dr. Crane and Scarecrow were residing in an abandoned suit factory. Dr. Crane, at the moment, was standing in front of a table, mixing chemicals and powders in vials. He was working on a new toxin to spread his fear into Gotham.

Soon he had his batch ready and he filled a needle, "Bring out the subject."

Two guards dragged in a young malnourished boy, obviously a drug addict, and chained him to the wall.

He approached the struggling teen, but paused briefly when he noticed his eyes were just like Rhiannun's. He noticed a few other similarities, but he shook off the feeling of familiarity and plunged the needle into the boys arm.

Scarecrow put on his mask and grinned as the boy started to scream and fight at his restraints harder than before. He screaming grew until he stopped and slumped against the wall. Scarecrow checked his pulse only to find the boy's heart had given out. He took the mask off and put Crane's glasses on.

Crane turned back to the table and mumbled, "It's still too strong."

He called in some henchmen and had them take out the body as he tried to rework the formula.

After a while he felt his stomach rumble and for a moment he remembered he was human. He made his way to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. His thoughts drifted to Rhiannun and wondered if he would see her again.

'We better Johnny.' Scarecrow though in his mind

'_And how exactly do you propose we do that.' _Crane replied_._

'I don't know! Figure out where Ivy is gonna be and follow her, kill her: Just do something.'

Crane sighed, _'I'll see what I can do but, if you have forgotten already, we are very busy.'_

Scarecrow growled, 'I know…I just want to make sure Ivy hasn't done anything to her because I'm positive she's a lesbian."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, _'What makes you think that?"_

'She's a feminist and hates men.' Scarecrow stated.

Crane shook his head, _'That does not mean she's a homosexual.'_

'So.' Scarecrow fought back.

Crane couldn't help but laugh, '_you're acting like some love sick baboon.'_

Scarecrow growled again, 'Shut up! Just hurry up and finish you're damn sandwich. We have work to do.'

Crane smirked, '_So now you remember'_

Scarecrow fell silent as Crane finished his sandwich and went back to work.

The next day Bruce Wayne stepped out of his car and walked leisurely up the steps of the court house and entered the building. He roamed around the building for awhile until he came across Judge Niche's office( Judge Niche is not the same judge as the one in the first story). He easily slipped inside, flirted his way past the secretary, and entered the presence of the judge, "Hello Niche."

The man looked up, surprised, and said, "Mr. Wayne! This is a surprise."

Bruce sat down and propped his feet up on Niche's desk, "I heard that you're going to be handling Rhiannun Mcmurphy's trial."

Niche smiled, "Possibly: It all depends on if I decide to hear it."

Bruce leaned forward a bit, "Well you see Niche…I'm here to make sure she has a trial and that it's a fair one."

Bruce pulled out his checkbook, "How much?"

Niche grinned, "Well Mrs. Black is offering me ten grand if refuse the appeal and convict her."

Bruce smiled, "I'll triple the offer to make sure she has a fair trial."

Niche nodded happily, "I'll see that it's done then."

Bruce got up, "I'll give you the money after the trial."

Niche stood as well and shook his hand, "I'll be looking forward to it Mr. Wayne."

Once Bruce was in his car he sighed, "I really hate that man."

"Hmm." Dr crane said.

He examined the vile before him carefully, "I think this may be the one."

"Are we gonna use it Johnny?" Scarecrow asked gleefully.

Dr. Crane shook his head, "Not yet…I think we should try it out on Batman first."

Scarecrow shrugged in Crane's mind, "You know I think we should wait."

Crane raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I think we should make sure it's perfect before using it on Bats. Besides I think there are some things we can do to add to it."

"We need to be careful. We don't want it to be too strong or else the citizens of Gotham won't be able to enjoy their fear." Crane said.

Crane then tuned Scarecrow out with a sigh and called out, "Bring in another test subject."


	4. Happy Birthday!

_**Hey! I'm so sorry it took so long…But I've been getting ready for college and so I've been super busy and I've been planning this story out and trying to figure out how to make everything mesh together. **__**J Please review. Oh…yeah, I'm going to be revising the first few chapters of this story and will be adding new stuff/dialogue. You may wanna check it out! **_

A familiar tune filled the bathroom as Rhiannun took a nice hot shower. When she was finished, she let out a giggle and quietly sang the last few words as she wrapped a towel around herself, "Happy birthday to me!"

She dried off and started to dress quickly as her stomach grumbled, the smell of Ivy's cooking wafting through the halls. As soon as she was done she made her way to the table for breakfast.

Ivy smiled at Rhiannun and set a fine breakfast of French toast and fresh fruit before her: Rhiannun dug in while Ivy sat and watched her with penetrating green eyes.

After a while Rhiannun paused and looked at Ivy, "What's up Ivy? Is there something on my face?"

The two laughed as Ivy waved her hand lightly, "No! It's just we need to go out tonight."

Rhiannun sighed, "What is it this time?"

Ivy gave her a small secretive smile, "Well…The Gotham Botanical Museum of Rare and Unusual Flora is exhibiting the Giant Hogweed."

Rhiannun smiled and tried not to laugh, "You're interested in Giant Hogweed?"

Ivy sighed and rolled her eyes, "You don't even know what it is, do you?"

The other woman shook her head and Ivy sighed again, "Let's just say it's extremely poisonous."

Rhiannun nodded uncertainly, "Ivy…Should you really be doing this? I don't think this is a good idea."

Ivy shrugged, "Say what you will Sweet Pea: I'm going and you're coming…After all, we don't want another 'accident' to happen."

Rhiannun shuddered: Last time she had chosen to stay behind she almost got eaten…by the plants.

Rhiannun nodded in defeat, "Alright."

Ivy grinned, "Be ready to go in five hours."

Rhiannun took her plate to the sink and went back up to her room. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, 'Happy birthday to me.'

Later that evening Ivy knocked on the door, "Ready Hon?"

Rhiannun opened the door and let out a dejected, "Yeah."

Ivy's eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

The other woman gave her a look, "You know I hate doing stuff like this…It's one thing when politicians are being, well, politicians….but Ivy, you're making me a thief."

Ivy's eyes softened as she reached forward and rubbed Rhiannun's shoulders in a soothing motion, "Come on…this isn't that bad. I mean after all you're not quiet so innocent yourself."

Rhiannun froze, remembering that Ivy was oblivious to the truth. Rhiannun let out a laugh, "Yeah, I guess I just wasn't thinking…let's go."

So the two headed out into the night.

About an hour later the two women were in an dark smelly alley, pressed against the building as they worked their way to the back door of the museum. Ivy used her vines to pick the locks and turn off the outside security system.

"You stay here, I'll be out soon." Ivy told her.

Ivy disappeared into the building while Rhiannun stayed leaned against the cool brick staring up at the smog filled sky.

She don't know how long she stood there but she nearly screamed when a black mass flew above her head and a moment later she heard glass break and the security system blared.

Rhiannun then decided that she was done with this whole thing and she was going to turn herself in. She went to run out into the streets but when Poison Ivy and Batman came flying out of the building, she found herself pressed against the wall, watching as the two had it out.

Batman appeared to have the upper hand as Ivy was trying to protect her precious Hogweed. Ivy was making too many mistakes and Batman only seemed to land hits. O

Over the blare of the alarm police sirens could be heard coming their way. Rhiannun looked over and saw the worried look on Ivy's face: She knew it was almost over and she was desperate to get out.

She glared at Batman, "You're not taking me!"

She then released her poison into the air and during the smoke and confusion Batman lost sight of Ivy and shot into the air to try and locate her.

Rhiannun tried to look through the smoke but she found herself becoming dizzy and extremely nauseous. She clung to wall for support, but she couldn't help herself as she lost her grip and fell, shake involuntarily, "I-I-Ivy!"

She felt the other females presence, "Sorry Sweet Pea…Please don't take this personally, but I can't have you in the way. I hope you die peacefully."

Ivy disappeared as Rhiannun called out for anyone to help her. Her vision started to blur as she fought to stay awake and tears started to form: She had been abandoned, betrayed, and poisoned. This was not how she wanted it to end...especially on her birthday.

She tried to stand up, fighting the side affects of Ivy's poison. She managed to get up, but on taking a single step she came crashing down onto the concrete, her head bleeding from the harsh contact.

She looked towards the end of the ally and thought how far off it seemed and knew she would never be able to get there before the poison took over and she died.

She saw the alley turn into a blinding light and she could have sworn she saw an angel of paradise come to bring her to heaven. Her eyes closed accepting death but her lips managed to mumble out, "Scarecrow."


	5. Fear

**Sorry it's short…but college is hard! Though I think I may have found some time to upload more frequently so look forward to it!**

Day One:

When Scarecrow saw Rhiannun laying there, he froze. He couldn't help but look at her stretched out body and her closed eyes. A new emotion trickled at the edge of his consciousness before he pushed it away and leapt into action. He pulled out a syringe filled with something he had created to slow the spread of poison. He injected her then carried her back to his hideout hoping he would be able to save her in time.

As soon as he got back he gently laid Rhiannun on his operation table and switched to Crane. The doctor then proceeded to take samples of Ivy's poison and work on the antidote as fast as he could. Inside his mind scarecrow growled, "You better save her."

Crane spoke aloud as he mixed substances together, "I only hope I can."

They both knew the chances were slim.

Day Two:

Scarecrow sat next to Rhiannun, watching her breath as the machine hooked up to her monitored her heartbeat. She looked better than she did yesterday, but she was still greatly weakened. He was livid at Ivy and many ways to slowly kill her consumed him. But he knew, that at this moment, he didn't have time to be angry as he was too busy worrying about the unconscious woman in his bed.

Now it was only a matter of time before she was healed and would wake up…if she woke up. Crane had told him that if she didn't wake up within six days, she never would.

Scarecrow refused to acknowledge the facts and until she woke, he would not leave her side.

Day Three:

The poison was now entirely flushed out of her system. Rhiannun wouldn't die, but the days were counting down and she only had three days left to wake up.

Scarecrow still had not left her side: he hadn't eaten, he hadn't shaved, and he hadn't slept. The only thing he would allow himself to do was use the restroom because that was unavoidable.

He came back and sat in the chair he had placed beside her bed. He continued to watch the steady rise and fall of her chest as her heart monitor let out the steady beat of her heart. He then realized he had never really taken the time to look at her. Sure, he had observed her, looked into her eyes, and knew what she looked like, but he had never really looked.

So he did look. He honestly looked at every inch of her face, every shade of color in her hair, the slight blush on her cheeks that looked so pleasant on her alabaster skin.

He continued and noticed every little thing and his breath was taken away.

Day Four:

Crane, who had been silent up until then, allowing his counterpart to play the part of the agonized lover, finally forced scarecrow to eat something. They were both hungry but Scarecrow was quite obsessed with his cause to abstain from the world until Rhiannun awoke.

Crane was also amazed that Scarecrow had managed to stay awake this whole time. He was definitely pushing his limits and Crane knew he would have to sleep soon.

Scarecrow still stayed beside the sleeping woman. He continued to watched her as he waited for her to awake. He couldn't help but give her a small kiss on the forehead. He took her hand as he lay his head on the mattress and before he could help himself, he fell asleep.

Day Five:When Dr. Crane woke up he put on his glasses and checked Rhiannun's vitals. In his mind, Scarecrow was sound asleep and would probably remain so for a few days. He thought to himself, "My friend, you really pushed yourself this time."

He was just about to leave the room when he noticed Rhiannun's heart beat start to quicken. He smiled for he knew she was about to wake.

He sat down beside her and taking her hand, started to rub it to make her mind focus on the real world. She slowly started to move…

Rhiannun felt something squeeze her hand and she wanted to see what it was. She struggled to open her eyes but they were so heavy and the lights were so bright that they caused her eyes to sting.

She gave up on opening her eyes so she let go of the hand and with the person's help sat up. Only then did she slowly open her eyes and stared at the blurry figure before her, "Scarecrow?"

Her vision cleared moments later and she saw Dr. Crane. He smiled slightly, "Not quite; Scarecrow wore himself out taking care of you. He finally crashed last night after four days."

She looked down at her hands as tears threatened to drop, "Four days. I still can't believe Ivy did that...just left me there."

Crane pushed his glasses up, "Oh, yes, that reminds me. Happy belated birthday."

Rhiannun looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you for remembering, even though I know you memorized my file…it's still nice to know that someone cares at least a little. No one ever has."

Crane frowned a bit, "Surely your parents…"

Rhiannun interrupted, "I never had parents Dr. Crane. I was born in the narrows and my mother was an addict; They found me, abandoned, after she had tried to sell me for drug money.

They never found her and no one ever came looking for me. I was in a few foster homes but none of them kept me long because the new I was a 'crack baby'. They always thought I'd go bad no matter what I did. My last foster family was the Mcmurphy's so I go by their name. They were real nice and wanted to adopt me but the system wouldn't let them.

Finally, I ended up in a girls home, but even there, no one supported me or really cared. I wanted to prove them all I could have a life so I studied and did well academically. I was able to skip a grade junior year and because I had a lot of AP credits, I was able to skip my freshman year of college and get a degree in business. After that I got a job working at Sonar Corp, where I met my ex-fiancé…and, well, you know the rest of the story."

Crane continued to frown, "That wasn't on your record."

Rhiannun laughed a bit, "Do you think any good standing business would hire me if they knew I was from the narrows?"

Crane raised an eyebrow, "I suppose not."

They were both awkwardly silent before Rhiannun started giggling. Crane continued to raise his eyebrows at her, "May I ask what's so funny?"

Rhiannun beckoned him over and then touched the side of his face causing him to flush slightly. She giggled again, "Doctor…You're all scruffy!"

He looked into her eyes and said in a low quiet voice, "I shall go shave then."

She watched him leave the room and she noticed something in her felt weird…almost like butterflies.


	6. Just Jonathan

Even after waking up, Dr. Crane made Rhiannun stay in bed for another week. She absolutely hated it but whenever she tried to stand up she would get dizzy and fall back down. It became a rather infuriating process but luckily either Crane or Scarecrow was always there to catch her when she fell.

After that week she walked around the factory with a cane to keep her balance. This was more tolerable but she was restricted to the upper level of the factory and was strictly warned to stay away from the stairs. This time she decided to obey and managed to not let her hardheadedness get the best of her. By that next week she was completely fine.

Scarecrow and Crane both enjoyed watching her move about but they knew that she would not be happy there for long. It was so plain to see that she would really never be made for a life like the one they lived. She would be happy with them for a while but they knew being in Underground Gotham would kill her…it almost had. They also knew she would want to go back for the trial…but they were not going to let her go without a way of proving her innocence.

Life continued on though, and it so happened that on one rainy day Crane was deep into his work, working on a new toxin, when he heard something far away that made him lose his train of thought. He actually recognized an old tune from the early twenties. It was a slow romantic jazz number that had been played at one of the school dances when he was a child. He remembered hearing it while he sat outside the gymnasium and imagined all of the fun he wished he could have had.

He tried to go back to his work but they tune was penetrating his brain and he suddenly became curious as to where the music was coming from. He put down his work and followed the noise out of the room and down the dimly lit halls until he came to a door. He opened it quietly and peered inside.

Inside was an old record player and Rhiannun was there dancing around the room wearing a long coat that seemed to dwarf her. It had most likely come from the pile of coats in the far corner of the room.

Crane smiled slightly because she looked like a child in the oversized coat. She continued to spin and twirl in an entrancing manner while being zoned out of reality. He knew she had not noticed him by the far off look in her eyes, yet and he found himself tempted to join her because the entire scenario just seemed so enticing…but he couldn't. He refused to and continued to stand there and watch her.

When the music stopped she turned to him breathing a little hard and smiled, "Hello doctor."

He was slightly shocked that she knew he was there and despite himself, he grinned, "You do know, I think we have known each other long enough for you to call me Jonathan."

She blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "Alright Jonathan. But you can't keep calling me Ms. Mcmurphy. From now on its Rhiannun."

Jonathan took a few steps forward into the room, "I think I can do that."

He then gestured around the dusty room, "May I ask what you were doing in here?"

Rhiannun's eyes lit up as she pointed to the record player, "I was wandering around and I found this. I wanted to see if it still worked so I started it up and was pleasantly surprised when it did."

He then pointed to the coat, "And what about that coat?"

Rhiannun blushed again, fidgeting with the long sleeves that hid her fingers, "I thought it would be fun."

He raised an eyebrow at her, a amused twinkle in his eyes, "I see."

She then went up to him grabbed his hand, suddenly smiling, "Dance with me."

Jonathan's eyes widened as he pulled back and he stuttered out, "D-dance…I-I don't think…"

Rhiannun just laughed and tugged harder, the sleeves of her coat enveloping both of their hands, "That's right Jonathan, don't think. Just have fun!"

She started the record again and then positioned one of his hands on her waist and then she whirled him off into a magical place where he wasn't Scarecrow, Dr. Crane, or a psychotic criminal. Just for that moment with the rain beating on the tin roof, an old record playing in the musty room, and a beautiful girl in his arms…he was just Jonathan.


	7. Because You Wont

Jonathan watched Rhiannun carefully from the old lopsided table in the kitchen of the old coat factory. She was making them both some lunch and he found it interesting to see her in a 'normal' environment.

When she was finished she set two plates of spaghetti on the table and sat down. Crane immediately started to eat but paused when Rhiannun made the sign of the cross and whispered, "Bless us oh Lord in these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen."

She finished with another cross then took a bite of spaghetti. She glanced at crane from behind her hair, "Does it bother you?"

Crane peered at her through his glasses, "Does what bother me?"

She took a sip of tea from her glass, "Me being so openly religious."

Jonathan looked at her curiously, "It doesn't. It is just rather odd to see a young woman so open about her religion."

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that." Her brown eyes stared sorrowfully into his blue orbs.

Jonathan's lips quirked up slightly, "I say murdering my grandmother made up for it."

Rhiannun nearly chocked on a bite of spaghetti, "You killed her?!"

Jonathan nodded tersely, "It wasn't very hard to do. I was about to leave for college and that woman was yelling at me about going and putting myself in the devil's tutelage. During her rant, she let slip that she had killed my mother for birthing me. I stabbed a knife through her and left."

Rhiannun put a hand over her mouth and turned slightly away from Jonathan. He sighed and standing up, put his hand on his shoulder and turned her to him, "I know it sounds awful…but I've done worse."

He was very surprised when she hugged him, tears streaming down her face, "It's not that Jonathan…I'm not crying because of what you did, I'm crying because you never cried for yourself."

His eye's widened further as he awkwardly held her, "How…?"

She just looked up at him through her tears and smiled, "I guess we're done eating."

She stepped away from him to grab the plates. She put them in the sink and then paused. Rhiannun clutched her leg and let out a hiss of pain. Jonathan rushed forward, "Are you O.K?"

Rhiannun turned away from him, "Just a cramp."

Jonathan shook his head and lifted her into his arms, "Let me check it anyway."

She nodded and let out another hiss. Jonathan carried her quickly to his lab and set her on an examination table. He injected her with a pain reliever as she settled back onto the table. He grabbed another needle and took a blood sample, "Wait here."

After hours of waiting he read the results of Rhiannun's blood test. He clenched the paper in his hands and growled out a curse. Scarecrow was absolutely raging in his mind. He looked at Rhiannun as she counted cracks on the ceiling. He went and sat next to her, "Ivy's poison left it's mark."

Rhiannun looked at him, "You said that all of her poison had been flushed out of my system."

Crane nodded, "It was. It caused some damage to your muscular system. Luckily nothing more will happen except for the painful muscle spasms which you just encountered."

Crane took his glasses off and put them in his coat pocket.

Scarecrow glared at the wall, "I'm gonna kill that bitch."

Rhiannun sat up, "What?"

Scarecrow looked at her, trying to mask his fury, "I am going to kill Ivy."

Rhiannun turned so she was facing Scarecrow completely, "You don't have to do that. I've forgiven her already."

Scarecrow stood and grabbed her shoulders. His eyes stared into hers and saw that she was telling the truth, "How can you forgive her? How can you not hate her?"

Rhiannun looked at him and said carefully, "I don't really know…I just can't hate her. She was my friend…"

Scarecrow raised his voice, "That's not a reason."

Rhiannun put a hand on his cheek and said calmly, "It is for me. I hope you can forgive her someday too."

He shook his head, "Never…I will always hate her because you never will. I will never forgive her because you will."

She smiled slightly, "An interesting way of putting it. You were listening to Jonathan and I talking earlier. I appreciate your feelings towards Ivy. But for my sake, please, don't kill her."

Scarecrow leaned in a bit and whispered, "I won't make any promises."

Rhiannun nodded dejectedly and went to remove her hand when Scarecrow put his hand over it. He grinned at her, "Now…who said your checkup was over."

Immediately a blush rose to her cheeks, "Scarecrow…"

His grin dropped into a smirk as he took her hands in his and kissed the palms, sending a slight shiver up Rhiannun's spine. He placed her hands on his shoulders as he stepped closer to her, placing himself in between her knees. He placed a soft kiss on her lips as his hands drifted down her sides to rest on her hips. A slight hum came from Rhiannun as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He pulled back from her as she let out a sigh of disappointment. He smirked again as he tilted her chin up so he could have access to her neck. She let out a small gasp at his kisses as she pressed against him.

Suddenly he pulled back from her completely. He pushed her shoulders down till she was laying on the examination table. Her eyes were still closed in contentment and she opened them, "Why did you…"

She was cut of when his lips met hers again as he climbed up on the table with her. She blushed as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes closed again and a moment later she felt a prick on her arm and Scarecrow pulled back, a needle in his hand, " I need you to stay here while I take care of a little weed problem."

She felt her eyes get heavy, "No…Scare…crow."

He pressed one last kiss on her lips before lifting her up and taking her to another room. He set her on an old bed and left, locking the door behind him.

**J Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
